eraofrevantwofandomcom-20200213-history
Antonia Baria
Antonia Baria (Born 2133) was a Student at Dublin's University, studying to become a Teacher, but called up to join the Medical Corp's of the British Army at the outbreak of the Fourth World War. She was present during Operation Vengence, and she showed her Relgious Side by praying to a Neck-Lace with a Cross attached too it. She served as a Sergeant in the Medical Corp's, like most that had been called up for War she was scared, however she knew if she wanted to make it through Alive she needed to remain focused. She met the Young and Very Scared Sydney Jones, and attempted to befriend her, but after the following months she gave up since Sydney kept putting herself at a distance from everyone. While at Normandy, she attempted to help Sydney when she was shot in her shoulder, however attempting this nearly cost her, her life and she was shot in the back. She was saved however due to the efforts of the Rogue Assassin; Altair Smithson. She would later become the medical aid of Altair when he was continuely getting him injured during his fights against the Imperium Order. ''Early Life Antonia's Bloodline is actually of Italian Decent, her Father being born in Italy, and moving to Ireland where he met Antonia's Mother. Antonia was the second to be born into her Family. Antonia was 3 years old at the outbreak of the Third World War, and by the end she was 6 Years Old, due to the War her family was closer than ever this brought Antonia to be very Family Oriantated, which set her to want to learn and become a Teacher. In 2147 at the age of 14, she was asked what she would like to do once she left School, which she responded with; "Become a Teacher". Upon Leaving school at 16 in 2149, she went onto join college, and after completeing her two year course in 2151, she attended University in Dublin. When the Fourth World War began she was kept in School by her family since at first she wanted to help the Armed Force's, but her Father forbid her reminding her that her Older brother died in the war that had recently ended, so she continued University. ''Called Up Eventually however after Blackpool had been attacked and the British had its Military Force's nearly whiped out, Antonia was called up; October 21, 2154, and she was sent into a training camp in Blackpool since that was where the most injured where located, and she eventually was awarded the rank of Sergeant in 2155. ''Operation Vengence'' During Operation Vengence Antonia revealed her fear but this was mistaken by others as just a Relgious thing, since she kept praying and whispering while holding a Religious Necklace. She was one of the Nurse's that would eventually get injured from a Franco-German attack on the Medical Camp set up on Normandy's beach. She was made to rest due to this gun-wound, however she found it difficult to remain laying on her chest all the time. ''Capturing of France'' After the Allies made their final move to capture France during November, she was assigned to the British Group to keep a check on the Injured Soldiers during battle, several times she nearly got herself shot while trying to help injured British and American Soldiers she went too. During the several attempts as occation the Rouge Assassin; Altair made a dash to save her life, she showed her gratitude, but she get herself busy trying to attend to the wounded. ''Medical Encampment of Paris'' Once the Allies had control of France, Antonia was later assigned to the Encampment based in Paris, where she would attend to Injured Soldiers brought in from Battle's. This Move was during 2156 AD. ''Assassination on Berlin'' During the Assassination in Berlin, Antonia was attending to the injured Soldiers which provided a distraction for Altair to complete his mission, she was nearly killed during this mission, and eventually she moved to help Soldiers behind cover, when she heard the Firing stopping, and saw the dead body of Abundo hung from a Building's roof, like the rest of the Allies she celerbrated the sign that the war was over. However when Altair was returning, she watched as a Soldier shot him in his chest, overcome by shock she was unable to move towards him, and just watched him fall, but even when he stood back up and retreated using smoke as cover, she remained in shock. Eventually she returned back home where she told Diego Jones that the Jones Family would be welcome near her Family's location if ever they went to Dublin. ''Life after the War Once she returned back to Dublin, she went onto living her life as she had left it, but she was distracted for most of the days she had returned home, but she continued what she wanted to do; Become a School Teacher. Even though she'd only been back in Ireland for a few hours, she kept returning her thoughts to Altair Smithson when he was shot by the Allied Soldiers, her mind continuesly went through the same situation that she was to remain in when she just watched him get shot. Eventually she would meet Altair again, and he would say his thanks to her, the very next day he was again brought to her due to his injuries, she attempted to have the Girl who brought him stay, but she left, Antonia then made sure she was there to help Altair heal. ''A Helping Hand She made sure she had the supplies to aid Altair, and the morning after Altair had been dropped off, she went to buy supplies, and latered returned to help fix up his wounds. Eventually once Altair was able to move around more freely, she started to spend more time with him, learning more about him. She also told Altair more about herself as well, as the two started for a strong bond. ''Move to Monteriggioni'' By 2158 Altair has discovered the deeds to take ownership of Monteriggioni's Villa, which led Antonia to go with him since she had nothing else left due to the death of her perants at the hands of the Imperium Order. With nothing left but Altair, she swore to herself she would help him, and also follow him until he would no longer need her, however she war starting to become more aware of him harboring feelings towards her, and she to him so she was starting to fear for his safety as he continued his fighting against the Imperium Leaders. When Altair took control of the Villa Auditore, she alerted him to the likelyness of him gaining control of Monteriggioni as well. ''Life in Monteriggioni'' Upon moving into the Villa Auditore in Monteriggioni after its Re-Construction in 2158 AD, she took partial ownership of Monteriggioni to ensure peace while Altair was away, She proved to be very efficiant in controlling income, and the demands of the Towns-People of Monteriggioni. While Altair was around she spent most her time helping people within the Town on request of Altair, and she became very liked within the Town. During the years which Altair spent trying to discover new ways to defeat the Imperium Order, Antonia continued aiding the People of Monteriggioni, and coming up with new Idea's for Improvement for the Town and how the defence's themselve's could also be improved. Eventually the Imperium attacked Monteriggioni, and took Antonia captive in an attempt to bring Altair to join the Imperium Order, however this attempt turned out to be bad, and as a result Altair raised a new Assassin Order, and launched an attack on Rome with the aid of Syrian Soldiers. Upon locating Antonia, Altair discovered she was pregnant, and she was taken back to Monteriggioni right away. In 2159 AD, Antonia was told she was to be having a Boy, but it eventually turned out to be a Girl once the child was born, she named the child Volante Ibn'La-Ahad Smithson, eventually Altair asked her to marry him after she had choose the name, and she agreed to his request. Category:People